paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen/Script (Part 10)
Story Chase paces, distraught. He talks to himself. Chase: (mantra-style) Get it together. Control it. Don’t feel. Don’t feel. Don’t FEEL! He hears ice cracking. Looks around. He’s left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind him on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle. The Northern Lights are bright. Snow Pup stares at them in awe as he rides on Sivley’s back. Snow Pup Look, Sivley. The sky’s awake. Behind Snow Pup and Sivley, Marshall walks with Rachel. He shivers. Rachel:Are you cold? Marshall:...A little. She reaches like she might put an arm around him, but decides against it. She looks around as if she doesn’t know what to do, then gets a thought. Rachel:Wait. Come here. She takes her hand and pulls her around a bend into a rock- lined pass. Steam vents, powered by the volcanic activity, dot the path. She holds his hands over one of them. Marshall:Oooh.... That’s nice. They continue on the path, walking from vent to vent. Rachel:(taking a deep breath) So, about my friends...well, I say friends, they’re more like family.... Anyway, when I was a kid, it was just me and Sivley...until they took me in. Marshall:(moved) They did? Rachel:(nervous ramble) Yeah. I don’t want to scare you, they can be a little bit inappropriate...and loud...very loud...they’re also stubborn at times, and a little overbearing. And heavy. Really, really heavy. But they’re fine.. You’ll get it. They mean well. Marshall touches Rachel’s arm, reassuringly. Marshall:Rachel, they sound wonderful. Rachel smiles, appreciating her sincerity. Rachel:Okay then.... Mustering the courage, Rachel steps forward and with a wave of the arms announces-- Rachel:Meet my family. Rachel: Hey, guys! Polar Bear: Rachel's home Polar Bears (VARIOUS) Rachel! Rachel’s home! It’s been too long! Rachel’s home! Snow Pup jumps around all excitedly. Snow Pup (excitedly) Rachel’s home. He then stops, confused, and looks to one of the Polar Bears. Snow Pup:Wait? Rachel? Marshall watches, shocked and confused. The Polar Bears all want Rachel’s attention. One Polar Bear yanks her down with a bear’s strength. Polar Bear :Oh, lemme look at you! Another Polar Bear tries to pull off her clothes. Polar Bear TWO Oh, take off your clothes, Rachel: I wash them. Rachel:(holding up her vest) Ah! No. I’m gonna keep my clothes on, thank you. Rachel:Great to see you all. Where’s grandpa? Rachel: Where's the Good Snow Witch? Polar Cub: She's napping. But look! I lost my first baby fang! Penguin Chick: I earned my swimming feathers. Old Snow Owl: I passed some of my tail feathers. Marshall:Polar Bears? They’re Snow Animals. Silence. All Polar Bear eyes turn to Marshall. Blink. Blink. Polar Bear: She’s brought a boy! Polar Bears (TOGETHER) She’s brought a boy! Suddenly Marshall is surrounded by Polar Bears. They body-surf/roll Marshall over to Rachel. She falls into his arms. Marshall What’s going on? Rachel: I’ve learned to just roll with it. A Polar Bear climbs on top of her husband, Cliff, to get a good look at Marshall. She studies her like she’s a piece of cattle. BULDA: Let me see. Bright eyes. Working nose. Strong teeth. Yes, yes, yes. He'll do nicely for our Rachel. Marshall:Wait. Oh. Um. No. Rachel You’ve got the wrong idea. That's not why I brought him here. Marshall: Right. We’re not. I’m not-- Marshall laughs, uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. Fixer-Pupper Just then, Marshall collapses. Rachel catches him. He’s shivering something fierce. Rachel: Marshall? She pulls off her cape and hat. Rachel: He’s as cold as ice. Just then The Good Snow Witch pushes his way through the crowd. Polar Bears clear the way for Witch. She stops at the edge of the pit. The Good Snow Witch: There’s strange magic here! Rachel:The Good Snow Witch! The Good Snow Witch:Bring her to me, Rachel. Rachel helps Marshall over. Witch looks into his weak eyes. The Good Snow Witch: Marshall, your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your friend. If not removed, to solid ice will you freeze, forever. Marshall:What...? No. Rachel:So remove it, Snow Witch. The Good Snow Witch: I'm sorry, but I can’t. If it was his head, that would be easy. But only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Marshall: An act of true love? A polar bear:(googley, to her hubby) A true love’s kiss, perhaps? A bunch of Polar Bears give each other kisses. Marshall shivers again, collapsing into Rachel’s arms. More of his spots turns blue. Rachel: Marshall, we’ve got to get you back to Mary. Marshall:(still weak) ...Mary. Rachel: Help us out, Silvey. Rachel grabs Sivley’s wings. Silvey pulls them out. Rachel helps Marshall onto Silvey and hops up behind her. Rachel:Come on, Snow Pup! Silvey takes off. Snow Pup grabs Silvey's tail, rides with them. Snow Pup: I’m coming! Let’s go kiss Mary! Who is this Mary?! At Chase's Palace Mary and the men tread cautiously towards the castle. Mary: We are here to find Marshall. Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the pup. Do you understand? The Duke’s thugs exchange a look. Suddenly, a mass of snow rises from the ground behind Rachel. It’s Blizzard, Chase’s snow guard. Blizzard: Go away! He slams a wolf fist inches from Mary. Mary deftly dodges out of the way. All of the guards take up arms against Blizzard, who quickly knocks them over. Blizzard throws down a guard and his horse, who topple over Rachel. Blizzard raises his foot to stomp on Rachel, but Rachel barrel-rolls himself to safety. He leaps, and pounces. Just then, Chase peeks out the front doors. Mary’s owner two thugs see him Mary’s owner thug: The Sorcerer. The thugs charge up the stairs. Previous story click here. Next story click here Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Episodes Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Stories Category:Frozen